deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphere Robot (OC)
The Sphere Robot is an OC by Vrokorta. He often serves as a self-insert that Vrokorta uses to fix aspects of a story that don't line up properly. He also co-hosts Vrokorta's Death Battles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bionicat vs Sphere Robot *Chief (TheHottestDog) vs Sphere Robot *Geodude (Starter Squad) vs Sphere Robot With Robot T-Rex *Maxilos & Spinax vs Sphere Robot & Robot T-Rex Battle Royales *Weak Robots Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: "The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. Read at your own risk. |-|Spoiler= Battle Record *Wins: 0 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents History In the world of Imagining Time, a god known as Vrokorta found need for an avatar that could carry out his desires. So, he created a metal body, & infused it with his DNA, giving the body life & a mind, creating the Sphere Robot. His first task was to help stop a robot invasion by Zavok in the Randomension, so he was given a mystical cup of fuel capable of creating portals between dimensions. With this, the Sphere Robot headed out & began taking out all sorts of robots, even taming a robot t-rex to help even more. After the invasion was stopped, Vrokorta allowed the Sphere Robot to go out & make a name for himself. The Sphere Robot traveled the hyperverse, fighting crime, modifying the robot t-rex to have a mind of his own, & finding a friend in the IMP, watcher of the hyperverse. The two remained friends for a while, but conflict arose in their allegiances. The Sphere Robot was a tried & true hero, while the IMP was a balancing force that supported both good & evil. This became a problem when the scariest of villains stole an artifact that sustained the hyperverse. Without it, the core of the hyperverse would perish, & the dimensions would be torn asunder. The IMP knew of this threat, but he couldn't betray the side of evil, & this angered the Sphere Robot. The two ended up fighting for a while before the Sphere Robot abandoned him. Eventually, the heroes did pull through & defeat the Villains, but the Sphere Robot held a grudge against the IMP for several months before the two finally made up. Before that though, the whole fiasco motivated the Sphere Robot to watch the hyperverse himself & do things his way. He asked Vrokorta for a pocket dimension that could serve as his home base, & with it he created a giant workshop that contained an impressive fleet of ships he'd use to help the hyperverse. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 2.3ft *Weight: 30kg *Age: A year or so *Gender: Male *IQ: 3,000 *Residence: A pocket dimension containing his workshop *Composition: Aluminum *Species: Cyborg (is just a sample of Vrokorta's saliva in a steel body) *Filthy rich with over a bazillion dollars Powers & Abilities *Some melee combat, primarily consisting of punches, full-body take downs, & drop kicks. *Can shoot eye beams. *Can launch himself like a cannonball similar to Sonic. *Hammerspace *Can print receipts & use them as whips or lassos. However, the supersonic speeds the whip achieves can set the receipt on fire, which'll render it useless in seconds. He can always print another one, so long as there's still paper to print. *Body control **Can change his feet to roller skates for increased speed **Can change his feet to treads to travel unstable ground or rough terrain **Can change his feet to pillows to silence his steps **Can pull in his limbs to roll around **Can morph his arms into barriers **Stretchy limbs used for reaching things at a distance, taking large steps, or seeing eye to eye with a large person *Can scan & analyze things to gather information on them. This lets him spot weaknesses, vulnerabilities, inner workings, & maybe even emotions. *Can summon the ships from his workshop from virtually any location, the ships coming in via inter-dimensional portals. He brings them in using the Master Controller (shown below). *Can pilot just about any vehicle. *Surprisingly good at weapon-based combat. *Genius intelligence he uses to build complex machines. Equipment Primary Equipment= *Master Controller: A controller that controls Sphere Robot's creations from inter-dimensional distances. Can use this to bring them from his workshop, or control them from outside the pilot seat. (Always on hand, but can be restricted for fairness) *Fuel Cup: An endless cup of fuel styled after a fast food soda cup. Sphere Robot uses the straw to draw a shape that then becomes a portal to another dimension. Can use it to avoid attacks, or make a tactical retreat. (Always on hand) *Key of Sealing: A mighty weapon given to him by Vrokorta. He can use it to limit the capabilities of those he needs to, usually for the sake of the story. It can limit thoughts, abilities, & movements among other things. However, he only uses it when he needs to, either to fix the story, or keep someone from leaving. When using it for his own uses, it's MUCH weaker, but is still capable of creating a force field large & strong enough to hold a kaiju. It's power is primarily decided by Vrokorta himself, & since I'm a good sport, I'll be sure not to let him use this to incapacitate everyone he fights. (Always on hand) |-|Weapons= *Bombs: Cartoony bombs that explode shortly after being thrown. (Always on hand) *Shoulder Cannon: A retractable, shoulder-mounted cannon hidden in his shoulder. As in like a boat cannon that pirates use. (Always on hand) *Anime Sword: A 20 meter long flaming sword that Sphere Robot stores in his body via hammerspace. A bit awkward to wield, but also hard to approach. Takes 2 whole seconds to come out of his body due to its sheer length, which leaves him open. Avoids using this in populated areas so he doesn't hurt innocents. (Always on hand) *Mini Spheres: An army of 1cm tall Sphere Robots that charge enemies & attack them at "too close for comfort" range. Each one possesses tiny versions of the Sphere Robot's basic abilities. *Limb Boosters: Enhanced arms & legs Sphere Robot wears to increase his strength & maneuverability. The arms have higher striking power & can fire lasers. The legs grant higher speed & have thrusters for flight. *Cat Enhancer: A multi-piece suit that gives Sphere Robot cat attributes. Cat claws, cat reflexes, cat hearing, etc. *Dual Duelers: A helmet with arm attachments. The helmet connects to the wearer's mind & projects whatever weapon they want into their hands, allowing for amazing variety in possibilities of use that vary from user to user. Destroying the helmet will destroy the weapons. *Vary Gauntlets: Mechanical gauntlets with large wrists containing special matter. This matter can materialize into just about anything, allowing Sphere Robot a wide variety of projectiles (water, plasma, chickens, etc.). However, it's limited by ammo, so he might not be able to make something of great size or density. Even if he could, it'd drain his ammo very quickly. Of course, this ammo limit also keeps him from spamming projectiles throughout battle. |-|Vehicles= *Monster Buggy: A buggy with large wheels. *Rolling Smasher: A chair with two large wheels on the sides. Each wheel is lined with metallic hammers that spin alongside the wheels. Has a retractable stand to keep it in place. Used to ram the foe & hit them with repeated blunt strikes. Prefers to pin enemies against a wall, eject the stand, & hammer them into submission. *Rolling Slicer: A chair with two large sawblades on the sides. Used to ram & cut foes. Strong enough to cut through steel in just a few seconds. The sawblades double as propellers so it can fly out of tough spots. *Sword Tank: A small tank that can drive in any direction, including up walls & on ceilings. Has a piston in the bottom that lets it jump as well. Comes equipped with a long, posable arm wielding a sword. Good for sword fights. Sword can heat itself up to melt through other swords, or open up to fire plasma blasts (avoids using this in good ol' fashion sword fights for fairness, unless the enemy NEEDS to be beaten). *Sphere Mecha: A 10m tall white version of the Sphere Robot that can be piloted like a mech. Surprisingly agile for its size, & skilled in martial arts. *Sphere Kaiju: A 100m tall black version of the Sphere Robot with sharp teeth. Can be piloted like a mech. Has kaiju sized versions of the Sphere Robot's attacks, can lay waste to cities, & jump hundreds of meters into the air. Has a long tail ending in two ax blades. The Sphere Kaiju can also fight on its own via AI, though it'll fight with reckless ferocity & little strategy. Doesn't use this against weaker enemies for the sake of fairness. *Stealth Ship: A a super stealthy ship capable of invisibility, lowering its heat, & moving soundlessly. It can also attack soundlessly with stealth missiles & stealth lasers. *The Ultimate Prize: A giant airship with infinite 4-Dimensional power. Can do pretty much anything, but Sphere Robot never uses it, for the sake of fairness. |-|Color Powers= *Hyper-Go-On Energy Capacitor: A sort of battery on both sides of his head. It contains Hyper-go-on energy from one of every Wisp in the Sonic dimension, & he can use it to activate different Color Powers. In more dire situations, he can activate all of them at once to achieve a powerful rainbow form. **Black Bomb: Can throw bombs far more powerful than his regular ones **Blue Cube: Can throw cubes & create shock waves **Cyan Laser: Can fire lasers, & turn into a laser **Gray Quake: Can create shock waves & manipulate stone **Indigo Asteroid: Can pull & crush enemies, as well as tear apart the environment via gravity **Ivory Lightning: Can shoot lightning, & turn into lightning **Jade Ghost: Can turn invisible & intangible **Orange Rocket: Can shoot rockets, & turn into a rocket **Pink Spike: Can shoot spikes & spike balls, & turn into a spike ball **Purple Frenzy: Becomes a pseudo black hole that grows as it absorbs matter **Red Burst: Can shoot fire, create explosions, & turn into a fire ball **Violet Void: Becomes an intangible black hole that absorbs enemies & projectiles **Yellow Drill: Can shoot drills, & turn into a drill **Other Powers: Can fly & shapeshift **Final Color Blaster: Uses all his powers at once in an energized, full-body charge at the enemy Feats *Wrestled human sized robots to the ground. *Ripped the ankle off of a building sized robot. *Traded blows with the IMP, who defeated Dan Hibiki. *Tamed Robot T-Rex after riding him like a bull rider. *Flipped a portion of the ground like a carpet. *Has taken hits from a Voidoceros, which is basically a rhino from the void. *His barriers blocked gunshots & sword strikes. *Reacted to gunshots. *Defeated Mega Mashtooth & Super Kaos with his Color Powers (the latter was mostly due to a type advantage). *Can travel at the speed of light via Cyan Laser. Faults *Can be clumsy & incompetent heedless of his vast intelligence. *Once blew himself up cause he was trying to prove that he could be trusted. Mary Sue Score Trivia *The Ultimate Prize was originally going to be the prize for an Object Show, but it was too OP, so Vrokorta scrapped the idea. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Vrokorta Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Small Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Portal Manipulator Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Inventor Category:Younger Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Summoners Category:Pilots Category:Bombers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electricity manipulaters Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Drill Users Category:Wrestling Combatants